Stuck in a tree, again?
by youknowismexx
Summary: We all know the episode stuck in a tree, right? Well instead of three males stuck in a tree together how about three females instead? What do you think will happen if you put three girls in one tree together for hours with no way out?


**Author's note: Hello everyone! We all know the episode stuck in a tree, right? Well I saw a picture on DeviantArt by Hellerick, it was a picture of Helga, Rhonda and Lila stuck in the same tree as the boys and I thought that would be a great episode to watch so why not write a one shot instead? So here it is, I'm super excited about this fanfic and I hope you will all love it as much as I do. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Hey Arnold!**

It was a breezy Saturday morning and a fifth grade Helga G. Pataki was in the park writing in her little pink book about a certain football headed boy.

"I find my happiness in loving you, though my love is not returned I don't mind waiting, yet I do. I burn with desire and keep quiet about it but this is the greatest punishment I can bring on myself because what's worse than knowing you want something, besides knowing you can never have it."

In the last year since Helga confessed her feelings to Arnold on the FTi building, she has been actually nice to everyone but she has her moments, usually with Harold. Also Helga the bully had befriended Arnold, they hang out together at school almost every day, it's like they are inseparable. Afterschool Arnold walks Helga home or they'll go to Slausen's and have ice-cream, that's their usual routine since the beginning of the school year. Sometimes they hang out on the weekends at the boarding house, they watch movies all day or work on their homework but they never finish their work because they have too much fun messing around with each other.

This year has been the best year of Helga's life, finally she can be herself around Arnold but there's only one thing that's wrong, Arnold doesn't love Helga. Arnold hasn't exactly said that but it's obvious he doesn't feel the same way because he would have said something by now but there's still hope, maybe in a few years Arnold might have the same feelings towards Helga like Helga has for him, hopefully.

In the last week the weather has been extremely windy, today at the park all the kids were flying their kites while Helga was leaning against a tree writing in her book. Suddenly a strong wind of air passed Helga and her little pink book flew out of her hands.

_Oh great..._

"For Pete's sake!" Helga shouted, she quickly stood up and ran towards her book.

The wind kept blowing the book further and further away from Helga she was struggling to catch up to her book. Helga was starting to get irritated, wait scratch that Helga was in fact irritated.

Finally the wind stopped, the book stopped flying away from Helga and it landed next to a cherry tree. Helga ran towards it, she picked it up from the ground and hugged her book to her chest. Helga was panting hard, she felt like she had ran a marathon.

"Hello Helga."

"Huh?" Helga looked around her surroundings to see who had greeted her.

"Up here, in the tree."

Helga looked up and saw Lila sitting on a branch in the tree, surprise and confusion were set in her large blue eyes "Lila, what are you doing up there? Wait, on second thought I don't care." Helga said and she started walking away from the tree.

"Helga wait!"

Helga turned back around and looked at Lila with an annoyed expression "What?"

"I need your help."

"Why do you need my help?" Helga asked, little did she know that Lila would explain her whole story.

"I woke up this morning and thought it was an ever so pleasant day to take a walk in the park. I walked passed this tree and I heard an ever so poor kitten crying for help. I looked up and saw a baby cat stuck in this tree and I wanted to help."

"So, where's the cat?" Helga decided to ask when she notice there was no cat in sight.

Lila's cheeks turn into a dark shade of red in embarrassment.

Helga shook her head "Let me guess, the cat climb down when you were up."

"Yes."

"And I'm also guessing you're stuck in the tree."

"Yes."

"And you need my help."

"Yes Helga."

"Okay I'll help you." Helga tapped her chin in thought as she looked around her surroundings.

Nearby Helga saw a man on a water tower.

_He must have something to climb up there, like a harness or rope. _Helga thought to herself.

Helga looked back at Lila "I'll be right back." she placed her book on the grass and left. Helga's book will be safe there for a few minutes.

Helga walked over to the water tower, when she was there she saw a ladder.

_He won't mind if I borrow the ladder for a few minutes._

Helga walked over to it, she took the ladder into her hands and left. When Helga was half way back to Lila she heard someone yell "NOT AGAIN!"

Helga turned back around and saw the man on the water tower yelling and waving his hands in the air.

_People taking his ladder without asking happened more than once? Well no surprise there._

After that thought Helga continued walking back to Lila.

"Hey Lila, I found a ladder!" Helga shouted as she walked back to her.

"Where did you find a ladder in the park?"

Helga positioned the ladder on the tree as she spoke "A guy let me borrow it."

"Really?" Lila asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Err yeah..." Helga lied.

"That was ever so kind of him." Lila said with a smile, she stupidly believed Helga's lie.

"Yeah…" Helga dragged her sentence then she looked up "Well come on, climb down!"

"Oh," Lila said with uncertainly while she stared at the ladder with fright, she looked away from the ladder and looked down at Helga "Um, Helga?"

"Yeah?" Helga seemed slightly irritated, she had her arms crossed tightly over her chest as she tapped her foot on the grass impatiently.

"Do you think you could climb up and help me?"

Helga stopped tapping her foot and looked at Lila questionably "Why can't you just climb down?"

"I'm ever so afraid." Lila admitted sheepishly.

Helga sighed deeply "Fine." and with that Helga started climbing up the ladder.

Helga was now on top, she was face to face with Lila "Grab my hand and we'll climb down together." she said as she extended her arm.

Lila took her hand, she was about to climb onto the ladder when Helga felt the ladder being slowly pulled away from her.

Helga panicked she grabbed Lila's arms tightly and screamed "AH!"

"I got you Helga!" Lila yelled, she pulled Helga towards her and Helga sat next to Lila.

Helga placed her hand over her heart, her heart practically thundered out of her chest as she breathed heavily "What happen?!"

Helga and Lila looked down to see what happen to the ladder. Their eyes widened in shock when they saw Curly holding the ladder, he had a huge creepy grin upon his face.

"Curly!" Helga yelled in anger "What are you doing you little freak? Give it back!"

"This ladder is mine!" Curly said in a creepy voice, he sounded like Gollum from the lord of the rings, after that he ran away with the ladder while laughing crazily.

"Ah!" Helga screamed in frustration and she punched the side of the tree with her fist then instantly regretted it "Ow," she shook her fist trying to get rid of the throbbing pain "Wait till I get out of this tree, he will regret messing with Helga G. Pataki!"

"I guess we're both stuck now Helga."

Helga sighed deeply through her nose and looked at Lila "How long exactly have you been stuck in this tree?"

"About two hours."

"Agh!" Helga groaned dramatically and she placed her hands over her face "What did I do to deserve this?"

* * *

"How long has it been now?" Helga asked with one hand on her chin and a bored look on her face.

"Helga, it's been another thirty seconds since the last time you asked."

Helga groaned, time was going by slow for her she felt like she was going to slowly die of boredom. Helga actually could not believe her luck, was this some sort of punishment for all the terrible things she has done in her life?

It's been about an hour and a half since Helga got stuck in the tree with Lila because of Curly. Since then the only thing Helga did was ask Lila how long have they been stuck in the tree and muttering her revenge plan on Curly.

"Don't worry Helga I'm ever so sure we will get out of this tree soon and I'm ever so certain Curly didn't mean to take the ladder."

Helga sighed deeply through her nose, she was in no mood for a lecture from little miss perfect.

"We should sing a song to pass the time." Lila said with an excited smile at her suggestion.

"No-" Helga started to protest but stopped when Lila started singing.

Helga closed her eyes, took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

_I'll just let her sing one song, how bad could that be?_

Twenty minutes later Lila was still singing and Helga was slowly going insane. Except making Lila's singing make time fly by it's actually making time go slower, if that was possible.

Lila finally finished singing her fifth song and Helga sighed happily "Now I'm going to sing you are my sunshine." Lila said cheerfully and she started singing again.

Helga let out a deep, frustrated groan and she looked at Lila with a scowl. Helga was about to tell Lila to shut up but stopped when she heard someone moaning about stepping on mud on their brand new shoes, Helga quickly looked down and saw Rhonda.

Helga looked back at Lila excitedly "Look, it's Rhonda!" Helga exclaimed, actually happy to see Rhonda for once.

Helga looked down again and yelled "Rhonda!" Lila joined along and they both started waving their hands to get Rhonda's attention "Rhonda!"

"Huh? Who's there?" Rhonda asked as she started looking around the park to see who was calling out her name.

"Up here!" Helga yelled, she continued waving her hands.

Rhonda looked up and raised an eyebrow "Aren't you two a little too old to climb trees?" Helga was about to answer back but Rhonda held up her hand up to silence her "Anyway I got to go I have better things to do than stay here and chat, I'm going shopping." Rhonda said with a smile at her last statement and she started walking away.

"Wait!" Helga and Lila called out.

Rhonda turned back around and looked at them with a frown "What? I'm busy!"

"We need your help." Lila said in her usual happy tone of voice.

"Wait," Rhonda had a grin upon her face when she realised what was going on "Are you telling me that you two are stuck in that tree?" Rhonda let out a chuckle.

Helga's brow frowned deeply "Yeah, are you going to help us or not?!" Helga said in an annoyed tone, she doesn't like being laughed at especially by Rhonda.

"I'm not going to help you if you use that tone of voice with me Helga."

Helga gritted her teeth trying to hold back her rage. She really does hate Rhonda sometimes.

Lila turned her head to face Helga "Helga, could you try and be nice?"

Helga closed her eyes, took a deep breath and let it out slowly, calming down her nerves "Okay." she breathed out.

Lila smiled and looked back down at Rhonda "Rhonda, we would be ever so grateful if you could help us."

Rhonda groaned, she really didn't want to help, she didn't want to waste her time on helping others when she could be buying new shoes but she knew she couldn't just leave them there, she's wasn't that selfish "Alright." she said and she started walking away from the tree.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

Rhonda turned back around to face Helga "I'm going to get help, like you asked!"

Helga shook her head "No, I don't trust you."

Rhonda placed her hands on her hips "So how do you expect me to go and get help?"

Helga started to look around the tree then got an idea "Climb on this branch," Helga pointed at the branch beneath her "I will climb down, you will grab my legs and help me down."

"I am not going to climb a tree!" Rhonda of course refused.

"Okay fine, I guess I will have to tell everyone your secret."

Rhonda raised an eyebrow in confusion "What secret?"

"Oh you know that crush you have on Curly." Helga said with a smirk.

Rhonda blinked several times in shock, actually speechless for possibly the first time in her life but she composed herself and said in a stern voice "I do not have a crush on Curly."

"I know that and you know that but everyone else won't, so what is it princess?" Helga continued smirking at Rhonda, she knew she got her.

Rhonda was debating with herself, she knew everyone will believe Helga they would believe anything like all the urban legends so finally she took a huge breath and stomp over to the tree and started to climb up.

Rhonda was now on the third branch, the whole time she hasn't stop complaining about ruining her hair.

Finally she was close enough to Helga and she raised her arms "Climb down." Helga started to move but stopped when Rhonda suddenly screamed "The branch, it's breaking!"

Lila quickly reacted, she grabbed Rhonda's wrists and pulled her up. Right then the branch broke and fell on the ground.

_Do you find this funny God? Maybe this was karma slapping me in the face. _Helga thought.

Rhonda was taking deep, heavy breaths "Are you okay?" Lila asked Rhonda worriedly.

Rhonda shot her head up and looked at Lila with an annoyed look "No, I am not okay! I am now stuck in this tree with you two!"

* * *

It's been about an hour since Rhonda got stuck in the tree with Helga and Lila. The whole time Rhonda hasn't stopped complaining until Helga told her to shut up then they started fighting until Lila broke of the fight.

"This is the worst day of my life!" Rhonda exclaimed dramatically.

Helga grasped her hands together and looked up at the sky "God please help, I'm sorry I punched Harold last week I won't do it again I promise, just get me out of here!"

"I got an ever so pleasant idea, we should sing to pass the time."

Helga shot her head towards Lila and said "No!"

"Agh, this is defiantly the worst day of my life." Rhonda said as she placed her head on her fist.

Lila looked away from Helga and turn her attention on Rhonda "Come on Rhonda if Eugene, Harold and Arnold can survive in this tree, so can we."

Helga shot her head towards Lila so fast at the mention of Arnold her neck cracked "Wait, Arnold was stuck in this exact tree?"

Lila looked away from Rhonda and looked at Helga, she smiled knowingly since she knows Helga's feelings towards Arnold since the fourth grade "Yes Helga."

Helga raised her eyebrow curiously "How do you know?"

"Eugene told me and Sheena the story in the fourth grade."

_I can't believe Arnold was stuck in this tree too. What a coincidence._

"Why do you care if Arnold was stuck in this tree?" Rhonda asked Helga as she glanced at her nails.

"No reason princess, I was just asking." Helga said, trying to sound like she didn't care.

Rhonda continued examining her nails as she spoke "You're not the only one that can spread rumours. Maybe on Monday morning for some possible reasonable explanation everyone thinks you have a little crush on Arnold."

"What are you talking about?" Helga asked, she tried to act confused even though she knew what she was talking about.

Helga felt her heart began to speed up at twice it's normal pace at the thought of everyone finding out her biggest darkest secret.

"Rhonda, that's not a very nice thing to do too Helga." Lila tried to defend Helga, she knew Helga wasn't ready for everyone knowing her little secret.

Helga started chewing lightly on her bottom lip, she was thinking of how to change the subject, finally she thought of something brilliant to change the subject and hopefully get out of this cherry tree.

"Rhonda do you have a phone on you?"

Rhonda looked away from her nails and looked at Helga with confusion "Why?"

"Because we can call for help!"

Rhonda looked excited for a moment but her eyes widened in realisation and she groaned loudly "No my parents took my phone away because I went over my call limit."

"How high?"

"Four hundred." Rhonda replied simply like it was no big deal.

Helga smacked a hand to her forehead and dragged it down her face "Just great princess!"

"Hey, I didn't know I was going to get stuck in this tree with you two. By the way your dad owns a beeper store, don't you have a phone?"

"I do but I don't use it like you do!"

"So where's your phone?"

"At home, under my bed."

Rhonda groaned "You're hopeless!"

* * *

Everyone was quiet now by quiet I mean Lila was humming a song to herself, Rhonda was groaning loudly to herself every few minutes and Helga was hitting her head against the tree in annoyance.

"At this exact moment I could have been shopping, I could have owned ten pairs of shoes right now!"

Helga looked at Rhonda with a bored look "Oh and I would be saving the world with superman right now but no I'm stuck in this tree." Helga said sarcastically.

Rhonda shot her head towards Helga with a death glare she was in no mood for Helga's sarcastic comments. Rhonda was about to answer back but stopped when Helga interrupted "There's something on you princess."

Rhonda eyes widened and she looked around herself in paranoia, she felt something on the side of her thigh, Rhonda looked on her side and saw a squirrel leaning on her.

Rhonda quickly jumped away from the squirrel and wrapped her arms around Lila and yelled "Ah, a rat!" Rhonda's voice was so high pitched at her sudden exclamation Helga had to put her hands over her ears.

"It's a squirrel Einstein." Helga stated simply as she removed her hands away from her ears.

"I don't care, get it away from me!"

"Don't worry Rhonda it's only a squirrel, he won't hurt you."

"Are you sure?"

Lila smiled and said "I'm certain, Rhonda."

"Okay." Rhonda slowly let go of Lila and she looked at the squirrel cross eyed, the squirrel was looking at Rhonda with a loving gaze.

"I think he likes you Rhonda." Lila said with a sweet smile.

Rhonda scrunched up her nose in disgust, the squirrel walked closer to Rhonda and climbed on her lap.

Rhonda screamed and pushed the squirrel off her lap. Rhonda then shot her head towards Helga and threw a cherry at her to get her attention "This is all your fault Helga!"

Helga rubbed her head, she turned to look at Rhonda and raised her eyebrow "My fault?"

"Yes, you should have just let me go and get help!"

The look of annoyance returned to Helga's face as she glared at her for a second "No you would have seen a pair of shoes on your way to get help. You would have gotten distracted and forgotten about us!"

"No I would have not!"

"Yes you would!"

"No I wouldn't!"

"Yes you would!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Okay," Rhonda said, back to her normal tone of voice "Maybe I would have but I could have told someone to go and get you two."

"You wouldn't have because you would have forgotten!" Helga grabbed a cherry from the branch and threw it at Rhonda.

Rhonda rubbed her head and said "Oh Helga, you have an answer for everything!"

"So do you!" Helga shouted as she threw another cherry at her.

"Agh!" Rhonda groaned as she threw her hands in the air she then grabbed a hand full of cherries from the branch and threw them all at once at Helga.

After that Helga and Rhonda started a cherry war, they were both throwing cherries at each other. Pieces of cherries were flying back and forth between Lila.

"Helga Rhonda you two have been fighting since we got stuck in this tree, maybe you two should try and get along." Lila suggested in her sweet tone of voice while Helga and Rhonda continued their war.

Helga and Rhonda ended their cherry war when they heard Lila's silly suggestion. They both turned to look at Lila and flatly said at the same time "No."

Right then the three young girls heard something move in the bushes down below, they all shot their heads down to see the figure. They all saw Brainy slowly walked out of the bush.

"Brainy?!" the three girls yell in shock, their eyes widened in surprise and their mouths hanged wide open, a fly could properly fly in their mouths.

Brainy wheeze "Oh err hi." he shyly waved at them.

"When did you get in that bush?" Rhonda asked, still in shock.

Brainy opened his mouth to answer but Helga interrupted "There's no time for questions princess," Helga looked back down at Brainy and said "Brainy, we need you to go and get us help!"

Wheeze "Err okay..."

"Brainy do you understand what you have to do?" Rhonda asked, making sure Brainy understood his mission.

Wheeze "Yes..."

"Well go!" Helga yelled as she pointed at the city ahead of her and with that Brainy started walking away from them.

"Do you really think he understood what he has to do?" Rhonda asked Helga as they both watched Brainy walk away from them.

Helga shook her head "Nope."

"Oh come on, I'm ever so sure Brainy understood us perfectly." Lila said, being her usual optimistic self.

Helga and Rhonda just sighed heavily to themselves.

* * *

About an hour later there was still no sign of Brainy.

"This is it I'm going to be stuck in this tree forever!" Rhonda cried dramatically.

"Rhonda don't worry I'm ever so sure someone will come and help us soon." Lila said with a reassuring smile.

"No they're not, in the last three hours the only person we saw was Brainy!" Rhonda looked ahead at the city, a small tear rolled down her cheek "I'm never going to the movies again or shopping, I will never get the chance to go to high school or Paris. I'm going to grow old here with you two," Rhonda said with a bitter tone at her last statement she then turned to her side and pointed at the squirrel "And I will properly have to marry this stupid squirrel that hasn't left me alone in the last hour!"

The squirrel was lying on the side of Rhonda's leg, again. He had a dreamy gaze upon his face.

"Ah! Get away from me you disgusting creature!" Rhonda yelled which made Lila jumped with fright. Rhonda moved away from the squirrel then shot her head towards Helga "This is your fault Helga!" this was the ninth time Rhonda has blamed Helga.

"Stop blaming me, it's not my fault it's Mary sunshine over here," Helga pointed at Lila and said "I didn't get stuck in this tree first!"

The sky was getting dark with the clouds covering the bright blue sky and the wind was starting to get rough.

Rhonda was hugging herself to keep herself warm "Oh great now we are going to freeze to death."

"That's not possible Rhonda it must be at least sixteen degrees."

Rhonda shot Lila a look "I don't care, we are going to die one way or another, I just hope Helga will be the first one."

Lila gasped as she placed her hand over her mouth "Rhonda!"

Helga finally lost her temper and she stood up, she was now standing on the branch "Shut up princess or I'm going to pound you with old Betsey!" Helga threatened while she shook her fist in front of her.

"Helga sit down, the wind might push you off." Lila warned in a worried tone.

"Hopefully it will." Rhonda said with her arms crossed.

Lila looked at Rhonda with a disappointed look "Rhonda, that's not nice."

Rhonda held her head high "I don't care."

"Take it back." Helga said with gritted teeth.

"No."

Helga moved forward but Lila stopped her "Helga, please sit down you might fall."

"Maybe I will, that will make princess happy." Helga said, looking at Rhonda the whole time.

Rhonda still had her head held high "It will."

"Stop it Rhonda!" Lila said, she was fed up with Rhonda's behaviour.

Helga was ready to attack, she walked forward to Rhonda but Lila held her arms up to block her "Stop Helga!"

But Helga didn't listen she kept moving forward but a strong wind of air suddenly passed Helga and pushed her out of the tree.

"AH!" Helga screamed as she fell.

"Helga!" Lila yelled and she grabbed one of Helga's hands, just in time.

Rhonda was looking at the scene with wide shocked eyes.

Lila turn her head to look at Rhonda, Lila looked like she was struggling to hold Helga "Rhonda, I need your help!"

Rhonda quickly nodded and she held her arm out "Helga, give me your hand!"

Helga raised her other hand, Rhonda grabbed it and they both tried to pull Helga up but she was too heavy.

"We can't pull you up Helga!" Lila cried, as the wind blew her hair all over the place.

"Well make sure you don't let go!"

"I'm so sorry Helga I take it back I didn't mean what I said before." Rhonda apologised to Helga for possibly the first time ever.

Lila turned her head and smiled slightly at Rhonda, she was still struggling to hold onto Helga.

"I guess I'm sorry too." Helga also apologised to Rhonda for the first time.

Lila smiled at Helga and Rhonda, finally happy they were getting along even though it was because Helga might die.

Lila started panicking again when she felt Helga slipping away "Helga you're slipping!"

Helga eyes widened in panic "Don't let go!"

"We won't!" Rhonda yelled, her eyes were tightly closed and sweat was dripping down her forehead, in her disgust.

But Lila and Rhonda couldn't hold onto Helga, she was slowly slipping away.

"Helga you're slipping!" Lila repeated in a panicked tone.

And right then Helga did slip out of their hands and fell.

"No!" Rhonda and Lila yelled as they watched Helga fall.

"AH!" Helga screamed while falling, her life flashed before her eyes.

"I got you!" Helga heard someone yell and she fell on something hard but soft.

Helga felt she was on top of someone, she slowly opened her eyes and in front of her she saw a football headed boy with jelly green eyes that she loves so much.

_Have I died and gone to heaven?_

"I'm I dead?" Helga asked aloud.

Helga heard Arnold chuckle "Well if you are then that means I died with you."

An utterly shocked and confused Helga looked at Arnold with wide eyes with a dropped jaw when she realised what was going on "Arnold you saved me!"

Arnold rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly "Yeah, I guess I did."

Helga grabbed Arnold in for a bone crashing hug, she wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled her head against his neck clinging to him tightly "But how did you know I was here?"

Arnold blushed deeply at the embrace but he gestured back to Brainy with his head, Brainy was watching the scene silently "Brainy came to Gerald field and told me what happen to you."

Helga moved away from Arnold and looked at Brainy with surprise then she looked back at Arnold.

Arnold slightly brushed a piece of Helga's hair out of her face, he began to stroke her cheek "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you."

Helga blushed deeply she stared into Arnold's eyes "What are you trying to say?" all this time their eyes were locked.

"I love you Helga." Arnold blurted out.

The clouds faded away, the bright blue sky was out again and the sun came out shinning directly on the two blondes. Before Helga could reply back Lila decided to ruin the moment "Helga, are you okay?"

Arnold and Helga looked up at the tree to look at Lila and Rhonda "Yeah I'm fine!"

"Arnold did you at least get us help?" Rhonda asked Arnold, she looked exhausted.

Arnold nodded "I did, I called the fire station they should be here any minute."

Right then they all heard the famous fire alarm.

* * *

An hour later the fire fighters saved Lila and Rhonda and they took them and Brainy home. Arnold and Helga decided to stay behind, they stood beside the tree, they were looking anywhere but each other.

Helga rubbed the side of her arm nervously, she decided to break the silence between them "Thanks Arnold for saving me, I guess this makes you my knight in shining armour." she said with a smile, she finally looked at Arnold.

Arnold also looked at Helga with a smile "You're welcome Helga," he looked back down at the grass and asked shyly "Um... Helga would you like to go to Slausen's with me?"

Helga blush she tried to hide it by turning her head and she had her hands behind her back "Oh err, sure Arnold..."

Arnold smiled at Helga and they both started to walk away from the cherry tree. When they were walking Arnold spotted a little pink book on the grass, he bent down and picked it up.

"I think this belongs to you Helga." Arnold said as he handed the book over to Helga.

Helga eyes widened when she saw her book, she quickly snatched it away from his hands and said "Thanks Arnold."

Arnold smiled in amusement at Helga's behaviour and they both continued walking quietly together until Helga spoke.

"I love you Arnold."

Arnold looked at Helga with a huge grin, he took her hand into his and said "I love you too Helga."

Helga sighed happily to herself, she felt her heart beat faster at his touch but then she smiled teasingly "So, I heard you were stuck in the same tree with Eugene and Harold?"

"Don't ask Helga."

The End

* * *

**Awwh! Wasn't that just ever so cute? I wanted this fic to be the same and different from the episode, I didn't want it to be completely the same as the episode because please that would be boring, well to me. I hope I made this interesting to you guys! By the way I totally love Rhonda in this fic and the squirrel! And surprisingly Curly, even though he was only in one scene but it was memorable. **

**Oh one more note, in the beginning of the story Helga's poem I didn't write it, I'm not a poet. I just looked on the world wide web and read different poems and the ones I liked I added them all together, so the credit go to those poets. Anyway if you liked this fic favourite and review I would love to read your thoughts on this! I hope you enjoyed reading this fic, I defiantly enjoyed writing it! See ya later alligators! **


End file.
